


Previously not known as M. Stilinski

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Names, Slice of Life, Stiles changes his name, and THEN tells his dad, kind of fluff, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ändert seinen Namen. Und sagt es DANACH seinem Vater.</p>
<p>Oder wie Stiles viel mehr ist, als nur sein Name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Previously not known as M. Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Previously not known as M. Stilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184974) by [mee4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever). 



> Nichts ist meins, und bei Fehlern gerne schreiben, damit ich es ausbessern kann.  
> Viel Vergnügen.

„Okay,also Dad“, sag Stiles in einem förmlichen Tonfall. Die Situation, in der sie sich befinden ist nicht im geringsten förmlich, es ist ein normaler Sonntagmorgen. Es stehen Kaffee und Sandwiches dort und sein Vater liest die Zeitung. Er hält für eine Sekunde inne, als Stiles stoppt, um eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen und seinen Sohn über den Zeitungsrand hinweg anzusehen und dann wortlos wieder nach unten sieht.

„Ich habe sozusagen meinen Namen geändert.“ Die Worte bringen den Sheriff dazu, langsam seine Zeitung auf den Tisch sinken zu lassen und mit angespannter und zur Ruhe gezwungener Stimme fragen: „Was?“

„Nun, weißt du. Stiles ist einfach mehr **mein Name** , als mein **echter Name** es jemals war, also habe ich ihn geändert. Und es ist sowieso so, als würde es irgendjemanden geben, der mich nicht Stiles nennt.“ Sein Vater seufzt, die Finger streichen über seinen Nasenrücken Stiles fragt sich zum über fünfhundertsten Mal, ob sein Vater wütend werden wird. Es war nach allem Stiles' Mutter, die ihm am Anfang diesen Namen gegeben hatte. Sie sprechen niemals wirklich über sie, und so weiß er noch nicht einmal, ob es über seinen Namen irgendetwas … wichtiges zu wissen gibt.

„Das kommt daher, dass du selbst dich immer nur als **Stiles** vorstellst, Stiles.“ Sein Vater sieht müde aus. Aber nicht einmal ansatzweise verärgert. Schnell fügt er, nur um sicher zu gehen, an, dass er seinen Geburtsnamen stattdessen zu seinem Zweitnamen gemacht hat, dass er nicht weg ist, nur irgendwie umgezogen. Stiles fühlt, dass es für seinen Vater wichtig ist zu verstehen dass er immer noch da ist, und dass er ihn weder vergessen noch vernichtet hat. Es war einfach nur nicht das richtige für ihn.

„Es klingt wie eine Beleidigung. Du kannst nicht einfach herumlaufen und den Leuten sagen, dass du … **so** genannt wirst, wenn ich nicht einmal will, dass sie mich bei diesem Namen nennen. Dad, nicht einmal du nennst mich so. Nicht einmal, wenn du wütend bist und Scott sagt, dass Eltern immer den vollständigen Namen ihres Kindes verwenden, wenn sie wütend sind. Du sagst nur: **Stiles**.“ Er schafft seine beste „Dad“-Nachahmung und ist stolz auf sich selbst, als die Mundwinkel seines Vaters ein wenig zucken.

„Also änderst du deinen Namen weil ich dich nicht mit deinem Geburtsnamen rufe, wenn ich sauer auf dich bin?“ Stiles wimmert und schüttelt seinen Kopf. Er möchte seinem Vater sagen, dass es dort so viele Dinge in seinem Leben gibt, die einfach nur wahnsinnig sind, und dass er einfach nur **etwas** braucht, dass zumindest einmal **normal** ist. Stiles ist möglicherweise auch nicht der normalste Name der Geschichte, aber zumindest fühlt es sich wie sein Name an. Und es erinnert ihn an wie Lacrosse und Aufgaben anstatt an seine tote Mutter und unausgesprochene Dinge. Es fühlt sich an wie Wärme, wenn Scott es sagt, wie Hitze, wenn Derek es sagt, wie Liebe, wenn sein Vater es sagt, wie Spaß und Spiele, wenn andere es sagen. „Stiles“ ist er. Es ist auf irgendeine Art und Weise mehr, als nur sein Name.

„Nun“, meint sein Vater schließlich, nachdem er seinen ganzen Kaffee in einem Zug hinuntergestürzt hat, und erneut seine Zeitung nimmt.

„Du bist inzwischen Achtzehn und du kannst deinen Namen wie auch immer du möchtest, wenn man von dem Kalifornischen Gesetz ausgeht. Es ist nicht, als könnte ich irgendetwas dagegen tun und es ist auch nicht, als wärst du rausgegangen und hättest ein Tattoo bekommen oder dich für den Biss entschieden.“ Stiles' Magen dreht sich um. Er schaut sich in dem Zimmer um, überall hin, nur nicht zu seinem Dad, bis er es schließlich sagen muss.

„Ähm, also Dad …“ Und der Sheriff legt einfach nur den Kopf in die Hände und seufzt.


End file.
